NightShift Blues
by TheTornPage
Summary: Lin has been working too much, Mai is frustrated, Naru is a jerk. What more could be wrong? Ugh I suck at summaries. Lin is at work and Mai and him have sex. End of story. Cute and sexy MaixLin :) Please enjoy! Rated M for a reason!


Okay! So I've been browsing the webernet for the past few hours looking for some good NSFW for LinXMai and I've come up empty -_- Seriously guys, I know I can't be the only person in the world who ships this pairing! They are clearly meant for eachother... okay maybe she's meant for John but whatever. I'm writing LinxMai SMUT right now so there :P Read it if you want, bluh bluh bluh you have been warned this contains LEMONY GOODNESS, if you are under the age of 15 I'd use that little aarow key to take you back a page but whatever I'm not your mom and I'm sure we've all lied about our age on the internet to read fanfiction before. This is seriously just a lot of plot with a nice lemony twist near the end...

Disclaimer: No I clearly do NOT own Ghost Hunt. I've been over this before :3

CONTAINS LEMONS DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT SEEING OR READING SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO! IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON PEEPS!

On with the story :)

Night Shift Blues

Lin glarred at the screen of his desktop computer. _Not again. _He thought to himself clicking the refresh button on the top left hand side of his page. _There's no way he did this again. _With a dejected sigh, he closed the open time clock tab and stood from his office chair.

When he stepped out of his office he was pleased to see his wife, Lin Mai, sitting at her desk shuffling through some case files. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly made his way to his bosses office. Nocking once but not waiting for a response her entered the office.

Naru was sat at his desk paging through an old paperback pretending to be busy. "What Lin?" The younger man said boredly.

"You have me working nights this week, _again._" Lin stated.

The younger man didn't seemed phased, just continued flipping the pages of his book. "Yes. There's extra work to be done, especially since we are helping out with research from London." Naru glanced up from the book to look at his assistant. "So I need you working late to get it all done."

Lin's hands clentched at his sides. The purpousful ignorance of his charge was becoming frustrating. "I can't work nights again this week, I have a family at home to take care of."

"You are taking care of them just fine by working extra hours here." Naru reasoned as if this would quell the elders anger.

"I'm not taking very good care of them if I'm never home." Lin spat harshly.

The young PK user rolled his eyes. "Please, your children see you every day, plus I don't think you can work any closer to your wife. She's never more then 20 yards away from you all day."

"That's not the point Oliver, Mai is taking care of my children all on her own. That isn't fair to her. I'm gone before they wake and back after they've already gone to sleep. Not to mention we've been so busy with cases that I haven't been free on a weekend for the past month, I'm sure my children hate me by now." Lin ranted on anger coiling in his chest and popping like a rubber band. He was sick of these crazy hours being assinged to him. Lin wasn't a man to ask for much but a little free time here and there wouldn't kill anyone.

Naru sighed, shut the paperback and slammed it on his desk. "The schedule has been made. You can either follow it and get paid, or not and get fired. Now if you'll excuse me. Mai, tea!"

Lin growled lowly, after all these years his precious wife was still treated like a dog, and Naru still held this job over his head. It wasn't like Naru would actually fire him. Lin wasn't even sure if he had that authority, Mr. and would have his head if he did such a thing to the long time guardian. But even still, Lin knew his place and he was an underling. No matter who was in charge, he worked for the Davis family. With nothing changed, his hours still dreadful, he turned on his heels and walked out. Mai Had just gotten the tea on the tray when he turned the corner into the common room.

She gave him a wide grin. "Hey Koujo, what was with all the shouting in there?"

He shook his head and made his way to his own office door. "We'll talk about it later."

In Mai's mind later meant when she brought him his tea 4 minutes later.

She pearched herself on the edge of his desk and gave him an encouraging smile. "Come on Koujo, tell me what happened."

He ran a hand through his hair wracking his brain to find a way to tell her he was once again working late shifts and she'd have to take care of the children herself. He heaved a sigh and placed a hand on her thing. "Oliver has me working nights all this week again."

Mai tossed her head back and groaned. "Damn it." She cursed. "Misaki and Misuto were hoping you'd be home this week."

"I know, I'm sorry. Maybe if I can get everything done for the professors I can be done by Thursday." He tried his best to offer comfort in his weak promise that both of them knew wasn't possible. Even with Naru's help the work sent over from London would be a massive stack.

Lin gazed up at his wife of 7 years. She was young when they married at just 17 and not 5 months into their marrige she had told him she was pregnant, 2 months after that they discovered she was carrying twins. Sometime after their twin girls third birthday Mai had become pregnant again this time with a boy. Not long after their third child was brought into the world they discovered the eldest of the twins was gifted with PK, setting off horrid poltergiests in their home. Lin made it his mission to help his daughter and teach her control, much like he had with the young Oliver Davis. Now their son at the age of 3 is seeing spirits, calling them imaginary friends. The younger of the twins hasn't yet shown any signs of power, but neither had Mai at that age, her abilities may be locked away somewhere and need to be accessed somehow. With his spiritually enhanced family, Lin has always had his hands full juggling cases and his own house of terrors. He hardly ever has a Skiki with him, always having one travel with Mai, and of course one with his daughters and the last with his son.

His wife pulled him from his thoughts with a quick peck to his lips. His eyes connected with hers and she smiled. "Don't stress Koujo, if Misaki turns the house upside down again I'll call you and Naru will just have to deal with it."

Optimistic as always. "It's easy for you to say that. You're not stuck in an office all evening worrying about your family."

"Nope I sure don't. But!" She giggled and slid off the desk. "I do have to stay at home with the kids by myself worrying about my husband getting worked to death."

She slipped out of his office and back into the common room. Lin observed the large pile of scattered papers, file folders, and thick binders that needed to be gone through, revised, organized, and documented. Why documentes needed to be documented was beyond him, but he wasn't the boss. With a shake of his head he dove head first into the stacks.

The next time he bothered to glance at the clock on his desk, it was nearing 3pm. Madoka would be arriving soon with the children. She had graciously taken on the task of picking the twins up from school and young Liang from daycare, after of course some serious convincing from the professors, who of course considered the children their own grandchildren. After practically adopting Mai into their family and letting her stay with them in London while she studied further into the paranormal and her own abilities.

As if on cue Lin heard the door to the main office open and the light thudding of feet on the hardwood outside his door. He could hear slight conversation between Madoka and Mai, most likely just Mai giving her thanks and greeting her children that she hadn't seen since this morning. Lin himself hadn't seen them since he'd helped Mai put them to bed last night, which was a strike of good fortune that they finished the case Sunday morning and he had time to get home.

He was about to set aside his work and go greet his children when his door creaked open and a little head with long black hair and nearly black eyes, peeked in through the crack. Lin smirked at the small child and motioned her to enter his office. The little girls face split with a grin as she ran inside and crushed herself against her fathers side.

"Hello Father." She giggled her cheek squished against his chest.

He smiled fondly at the child. "Greetings Misaki."

The door to his office opened further and Mai stepped in, his other daughter Misuto entering and walking up to her father. She bowed respectfully then dove in for a bone crushing hug. "Hi daddy!" She shrieked.

Lin flinched slightly at the shrill sound, but smiled down at his daughters anyways. "Misuto," He nodded to her. "How'd your spelling test go?"

The younger twin grabbed a strand of her long hair and twirled it around her index finger nervously. "Well... I would say I failed.."

Misaki giggled at her sister and stuck her tongue out at her. "Just wait till they get your report card!"

"Shut up Misaki!" She roared at her older sister.

Lin looked to his wife for support as his children bickered before him. Mai gave a lazy shrug and a beautiful smile, perched on her hip was a sleepy looking Liang. The smallest of his children reached out his arms toward his father, Mai gave the man a knowing smirk. With a shake of his head Lin stood and took his son from Mai's arms.

Mai looked to her daughters with a firm glare. "Misaki, don't tease your sister. I'm sure she tried her hardest. Misuto, don't use such harsh words at your sister!"

The twins exchanged nervous glances before muttering apologies and running off to do their homework.

"Those two are such trouble." Mai sighed heavily. "I can take him." She motioned to the near asleep boy in Lin's arms. "He's about to pass out and you still have work to do."

Lin smiled and shook his head. "It's fine, I can hold him in here a while longer. You go help the girls with their homework."

Mai leaned down and kissed her husband thankfully. "Thanks Koujo."

When the clock on the wall struck 6pm Lin dreaded the goodbyes he'd have to give his wife and children as they went home to their house without him. Not a minute after he'd checked the time Mai was back in his office, all three children in tow.

"Say goodbye to Daddy kiddos. If we're lucky you might get to see him in the morning." Mai told her children with a frown.

Misaki glared in the general direction of Naru's office. "Stupid Uncle Oliver, that self-centered jerk."

Moments later Naru's voice echoed throughout the office. "Lin control your daughter!"

Mai papped the girl on the back with a small chuckle. "Don't do that Misaki!"

Lin just smiled and winked at the little girl.

After they exchanged their goodbyes Mai stopped in the doorframe to smile back at Lin. "Yasu is coming over to help me with the kids tonight, I'll come by here around 8 with some food for you. Okay?"

Lin repressed the anger and jealously of having that annoying man Yasuhara be more of a father to his children then he could, opting to give Mai a tight smile instead. "Sounds great. Thank you."

"See you later Koujo." She waved over her shoulder. Leaving Lin alone in his office.

As she had informed him earlier, sometime around 8pm Mai steped through the threshold of the office. Shivering as she shrugged her coat off and moved to Lin's office.

"It's gotten colder outside then I expected it would." She said walking fully into the space. She had a paper sack in one hand and her purse in the other. "Hi Koujo."

He responded to her greeting with a dull look. He was seriously aggervated. Naru had left the office not long after Mai had, Lin felt as if he was imprisoned in this office with a life sentence. His work pile had been drained nearly completely only a good 45-50 pages stacked messily on the left side of his computer.

Mai gave him a pitying smile. "Koujo," She began softly, sinking to her knees beside his office chair. "I know this is hard on you, I can see it in your eyes. But, I'm going to have to strangle Naru is he schedule's you for another week of late shifts."

Lin nodded solemly and looked down at his wife. Tired eyes gazing at her with a loving stare that was almost drained.

"You look so tired." She caressed the sides of his face gently. "How's about I wake you up a bit?"

His eyes lit up at the notion, he would love some of her tea right now. A piping hot cup might just be what he needs to get through the next 2 hours before he can return home and crawl into bed beside her. "That would be heavenly." He whispered, eyes closing tiredly.

He'd assumed that she would rise and move to the kitchen to make the tea, but she didn't.

Mai's hands instead trailed down the front of his chest, hardly applying any pressure as they slid down to the buckle of his belt. Lin's eyes snapped wide open. What the hell did she think she was doing? He remained silent as she undid the belt slowly and dragged it out of the loops of his slacks.

"Koujo," She whispered sensually. "You're never home anymore... I'm getting tired of quickies in the shower before work."

_That's what she's doing? She should have told me she was feeling neglected. _Instantly, Lin's hands threaded into her thick hair and pulled her back to a standing position, then with a small smile he tugged her down on his lap and captured her lips with his own. She moaned lowly and pressed her hips downward, hands popping the button of his pants open. Lin's own hands slid from her hair and down to her chest where he began undoing the buttons of her billowing blouse.

Their kiss was fast and demanding, Mai had been kept waiting far too long, 2 straight weeks of night shifts, weekend cases, and dealing with the children; had kept her occupied. But not satisfied. Lin could clearly tell. The way she moved her body forcefully against his own, breasts firmly squished against his chest, hips grinding in a hard and short rotation. She was horny.

She withdrew from the kiss to shrug off her opened blouse and unclasp her own bra.

Lin watched, admiring her creamy white skin free of any imperfection. At least in his mind. Stretch marks weren't imperfections, neither was the small scar on her belly from their sons emergency seasection. They were subtle reminders that this woman was the mother of his children, the love of his life. Much better reminders then the ring on her finger or the piece of paper they kept in the safe.

Unconciously his fingers had started to wander over the plains of her stomach, gently gliding over the scarred and previously stretched flesh. Mai shuddered at his touch and push forward for another ground shaking kiss. Her tongue fought passed his his own and greedily explored as skilled hands unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. When her hand slipped beneath the hem of his pants and beneath his boxers, Lin groaned as her cold hand made contact with his fully errect member.

She chuckled against his lips. "Are you gonna move us to the couch? Or let me ride you here?"

He groaned loudly hands going behind her and squeezing her ass beneath her skirt. With his grip on her butt he pulled her forwards, lips hovering over her ear teeth nipping at a pierced lobe. "Ride me Mai." He commanded voice darkened and deep with lust.

Her own moan bounced off the walls of the office and reverberated in Lin's chest. How she loved it when he was demanding!

Working together they managed to get her skirt and underwear off without her having to stand up, Lin pushed his pants down to his thighs and without a word or warning Mai impaled herself on his length. Moaning loudly as she did. Lin's lips lept to the skin of her throat, latching on to contain his own noises of raw pleasure. Shifting most of her weight to her knees by his hips, she rose and fell almost gracefully. Speed gradually increasing.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, his around her waist, They kissed passionately. With the mixture of the sounds she was making, along with the way her body was moving against his causing the most pleasurable friction; it didn't take long for him to feel the tight feeling in his groin. Not a second later she muttered her own warning against his lips and the fimmillar feeling of her walls squeezing tighter around his dick cause him to shudder.

She released screaming his name nails clawing down his back, he came moments later with a whisper of her name against her left breast.

After a few minutes of ragged breathing and lovefilled kisses, Lin muttered a thought against his young wife's lips.

"The last time we had sex in the office you told me you were pregnant." His eyes were closed blissfully, his smile pressed against her own.

She giggled cutely and squeezed his shoulders. "That should give you a clue."

He peeked open one eye of his eyes, seeing her starring up at him with a wide grin and excited eyes.

Koujo Lin had seem this very same look before.

Twice before actually.

"You- Y-You're... Again?" He fumbled over his words like a blushing schoolboy.

Her head bobbed up and down three times. "Again Koujo."

A rare unrequitted grin split across his face, he embraced Mai tightly before standing -Tugging his slacks up- and spinning around his office like an excited child.

Their laughter mingled together and quick kisses were placed all around Mai's face and neck.

"Say it." Lin whispered giddily, starring into her eyes happily and excited.

She smiled brightly and pecked his lips once before speaking excitedly. "I'm pregnant."

The next morning Lin delibretly unplugged his alarm clock 15 minutes before it went off, choosing to lie back down and tug his wife closer. He did however wake up before Mai, slipping into his hose shoes he wandered the halls of their house to the kitchen. Making breakfast, and even setting it out nicely on the dining room table. The man walked to his daughters rooms and tugged them from bed, both girls happily waking up when they noticed it was their father rousing them that morning.

He easily got them bathed and dressed without waking his -pregnant- wife and had them sitting at the table eating when he went to wake his son. Laing was much easier to get ready in the mornings, pulling clothes on the half asleep toddler was an easy feat. Getting him to wake up enough to eat his breakfast was another story.

Lin only decided to wake Mai when he realized this could be the first morning since his son was born that the entire family could sit and enjoy breakfast together.

Mai was more then pleased.

After breakfast Lin told Mai he would take the children to their respectful places and she could take the morning off. She replied with a lazy kiss and a _"Tell Naru I'll be late". _

When he finally arrived at the SPR office, at 8:15am, 2 hours later then he was supposed to arrive, it wasn't a surprise when he heard Oliver's voice from the kitchen.

"You're late." He stated simply.

Lin smirked at his young charge. "Yes, I am late aren't I. Mai won't be in for a while either."

Naru's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "Might I ask why?"

"You may, but that doesn't mean I'll give you an answer. Also, I won't be working anymore night shifts." Lin said simply as he walked towards his own office.

"Excuse me?" Naru's sharp reply stopped Lin in his tracks, but instead of faltering, Lin turned to the man with a smile.

"You heard me, I won't be working nights any longer. I am fully capable of getting all my work done between the hours of 7am and 7pm, I will not continue to work here if it means I can't spend any time with my family."

The young doctor opened his mouth to tell his employee off and that he didn't make the final descions around here, he did. But as Lin's face hardened and a threatening glare formed in his black eyes, Naru bit his tongue and nodded. "I was getting tired of paying you overtime anyways."

THE END!

Did you like it? Please tell me!


End file.
